Harry and Ginny after the war Ron chooses Dean Right?
by Waterwolf365
Summary: Ron doesn't want Ginny and Harry to date... He will stop at nothing. Right?


Hey! Tell me what you think! All characters and rights go to J.K Rowling. I'm not completely done yet, give me some ideas for the next chapters! Review plz! :D

Harry knocked on the door. Molly opened it and gave Harry one of her famous bone crushing hugs.  
Molly: Harry! I'm so glad to see you!  
Harry: You, too, Mrs. Weasley.  
Molly: Oh Harry, please call me Molly.  
Harry smiled: Sure thing.  
Molly: The kids are up in Ron's room.  
Harry: Thanks.  
Harry turned towards the stairs and walked up. He walked into Ron's room.  
Ron: Harry!  
Ron hugged Harry. Hermione stood and hugged him. Then Ginny ran over and hugged him. There eyes locked.  
Ginny: Hi Harry.  
Harry: Hi.  
Ron: Sooo, how've you been lately?  
Harry: Most of the cuts and scrapes are healed. But it is certain I am going to have scars. Many scars.  
Ginny: I'm going to go and study for my NEWTS test.  
Harry: Want me to help?  
Ginny: Sure.  
Ginny started towards her room  
Ron: Harry, actually can I have a word?  
Harry: I guess.  
Ron and Harry walked into the hallway?  
Ron: I told you, you and Ginny can't date!  
Harry: I know! I'm just going to help her with her studying!  
Ron: I saw how she looked at you when you arrived.  
Harry: Ron.  
Ron sighed  
Harry: I think this discussion is over.  
Harry headed towards Ginny's room.  
She was sitting on her bed looking over some papers.  
Harry sat down next to her.  
Harry: So, what do you need help with?  
Ginny: Umm...  
Ginny looked through her papers.  
Ginny: Oh! On number 37, is the answer... 32?  
Harry looked at the question and thought about it.  
Ginny looked at Harry.  
Harry met her gaze. Their eyes locked.  
Harry: Yah.  
Ginny leaned in towards Harry to kiss him, but Harry gently pushed her back.  
Harry: Ginny, I can't.  
Ginny: Harry.  
Harry: I, made a promise.  
Ginny looked at Harry.  
Harry: When, when I broke up with you last year, Ron made me promise never to date you again.  
Ginny sat up, surprised.  
Harry: I never wanted to break up with you, I had to keep you safe.  
Ginny didn't speak, or move.  
Harry: I can't date you. But Ginny.  
Ginny looked into his eyes.  
Harry: I truly do love you.  
Harry slowly leaned in and kissed Ginny, the kiss was short. Only two seconds.  
Harry stood up.  
Harry: I should go.  
Ginny: Har-  
Harry disapperated to the back yard. A tear rolled down Ginny's cheek. She wiped it away as another replaced it.  
Ginny walked overt to her window. And saw Harry sitting on the grass, head in hands. Another tear fell down Ginny's face. Ron opened the door, but Ginny continued to look out the window.  
Ron: Where's Harry?  
Ginny: I don't know. He had to go somewhere or something like that.  
Ron: Ummm... Ok... Well, dinner will be ready soon.  
Ginny just nodded, and Ron closed the door.

Hermione saw Harry sitting outside and walked out.  
Hermione: Harry?  
Harry was startled.  
He jumped up and pulled his wand out.  
Harry: Oh, Hermione.  
Harry put the wand back in his pocket.  
Hermione: Are you Alright?  
Harry: I guess I just needed to get away.  
Hermione: Oh.  
Harry: Why'd you come out here?  
Hermione: Oh, dinner will be ready soon.  
Harry just nodded. Hermione stood up. She thought about saying something else. But didn't know what. So she walked back in.

Harry walked in and sat down at the table, everyone else was there passing out food except for Ginny.  
Harry didn't make eye contact with anyone. He just moved the fork around he plate. Then Ginny walked down, eyes red, and sat down. Didn't say a word. After a while, Ron got tired of the awkward silence.  
Ron: So, Ginny, I meant to tell you, Dean asked me if you would like to go out with him tomorrow, and I knew you didn't have anything planned, so I told him you would.  
Ginny jumped out of her seat. And Harry looked up at Ron as if he saw Voldemort come back from the dead.  
Ginny: WHAT? I DON'T LIKE HIM AT ALL!  
Ron: Come on, I already said you would. And who knows he might grow on you.  
Ginny: I WILL NEVER LIKE HIM THAT WAY!  
Ron was about to reply, but Ginny had already ran up to her room. Her door slammed shut.  
Hermione looked at Ron, mouth wide open.  
Ron: What?  
Hermione hit his shoulder.  
Hermione: Why would you do that?  
Ron: I jus-  
Harry stood up and put away his plate and walked upstairs. Ron and Hermione watched him without moving a muscle, only there eyes. Hermione finally sighed when Harry was out of sight.  
Hermione: I may love you Ron, but I will never understand you.  
Ron: Is that a good thing?  
Hermione: A good thing?  
Ron: Yah.  
Hermione: Let me rephrase that. I will never understand so much of the stuff you do. I thought you hated Dean with Ginny.  
Ron: I thought it might get Ginny to forget about-  
Hermione: Forget about what?  
Ron:... Harry...  
Hermione jumped up.  
Hermione: What? I knew Harry was crazy about her, but I didn't know Ginny still liked him.  
Ron: She loves him. I can just sort of tell. How she looks at him, how she's always all the sudden interested in a conversation if they are talking about Harry, much more.  
Hermione sat up straight.  
Hermione: Then why won't you let them date?  
Ron: He hurt her once, I won't let him hurt her again.  
Hermione: Well right now you are hurting her.  
Ron: I'm helping her!  
Ron sighed and put away his plate, then walked up to Ginny's room and quietly opened and closed the door behind him. Ginny was looking out the window crying.  
Ron: Ginny?  
Ginny: What Ron?  
Ron: Can you please, just try Dean?  
Ginny jumped up and slapped Ron across the face.  
Ginny: TRY HIM? NO!  
Ron: Well I promised him you would.  
Ginny: Without permission, I might add.  
Ron: Just try him out. After a month, if it's not working, you can break up with him.  
Ginny: A MONTH?  
Ron: yes, a month.  
Ginny was about to talk back but Ron had already left the room.

Next night:  
Ginny watched Dean come to the door. He knocked. She sighed. She opened the door.  
Dean: Hi Ginny!  
Ginny: Heyyy.  
Dean hugged her.  
Dean: It's been forever since I've seen you!  
Ginny: Yah, sooo, where are we going?  
Dean: We are going to Brews and Stews café.  
Ginny: Cool.  
Ron walked in.  
Ron: You two have fun.  
Dean smiled at him, then to Ginny, who smiled weakly back at him. Then, the two of them side apparated to the café.  
Ron quickly stood up and ran to his room, he looked through Harry's bag and found his invisibility cloak and put it on, then apparated to the café. He found Dean and Ginny sitting at a table for two, Dean drinking coffee, while Ginny was drinking a cappuccino.  
Dean: So, how've you been?  
Ginny: Fine, you?  
Dean: Good, good. I got a part time job working at the Three Broomsticks last week.  
Ginny: Cool.  
Dean: I thought I would make a few bucks, and I saw that help was needed. So I thought, hey! Why not?  
Ginny: Yah.  
Dean: Yah.  
Dean slowly leaned in to kiss Ginny, but Ginny shifted her head and took another sip of her drink.  
Ginny: So what do you do at your job.  
Dean leaned back.  
Dean: Waiter.  
He took another sip.  
Ron looked to the floor. This date wasn't going to good.  
Ginny: Ah.  
Ginny looked at a clock. 9:45 P.M  
Ginny: Is it that time already? I should get going.  
Dean stood up.  
Dean: Here, let me sideapparate you back he said, talking her hand.  
Ginny smiled weakly. Dean apparated her to the burrow's front steps.  
Dean: Well, that was fun! I hope to do it again sometime soon.  
Ginny: Well, see you later.  
Dean: Yah. Bye.  
He kissed her hand then let go and apparated back to his house. Ron quickly apparated into his room and stuffed the cloak back in Harry's bag, then walked downstairs. Ginny had just walked inside.  
Ron: So, how was the date?  
Ginny: Bad.  
Harry walked in from the backyard.  
Harry: Hey, where've you been?  
This would be the first time he's spoken to her since he told her they couldn't be together.  
Ron: She just got back from a date with Dean.  
Harry: Oh.  
He looked to the floor.  
Ron: Ginny, you should get ready for bed.  
Ginny walked upstairs.  
Harry: Ron, I need to get away for a while. I don't know when I'll be back.  
Ron: Why are you leav-  
Harry apparated away.  
Ron stood there, dumbfounded.  
He ran to Hermione.  
Ron: HERMIONE!  
Hermione: Yah?  
Ron: HARRY LEFT!  
Hermione: WHAT?  
_

Harry apparated to a muggle hotel in Arizona. He didn't know how long he'd be there. He sighed, and walked in.

ONE WEEK LATER:

Harry sat and looked out the window of his hotel room. 4th floor. He watched the cars pass by, he then looked up to see an owl, Ron's, flying towards him. He let the owl in, it gave him a letter, Harry opened it.

Harry,

Where've you been? We are all worried! I hope you are okay mate. Are you coming back soon? Well, I guess I'll tell you everything that's happened since you left. Ginny and Dean went out to a movie on their second date, Hermione got offered a job in the ministry of magic, in which she accepted, and that's about it. We miss you. Hope to see you soon.

- Ron  
Harry threw the letter on the bed. He was happy for Hermione, but he loved Ginny so much, but not only was he not allowed to date her, but she was dating Dean. Harry hit the wall. He wasn't going to reply.

1 week later:

Harry woke up and put on his glasses, to find another letter on his bedside table.  
He picked it up and opened it.

Harry,

Where are you? Are you coming back anytime soon? Please answer! Ginny is a wreck these days and hardly ever comes out of her room. It's terrible to see her like that. Please come back soon!

- Hermione

Harry was confused, Ginny was with Dean though. Why would she be this way? Harry thought about it. Is it a trick? No, Hermione wouldn't do that. Harry was still unsure. He didn't reply.

1 week later:

Harry was sitting on his bed, reading the daily prophet, when an owl flew in and handed him a letter, then it flew off. Harry opened it.

Harry,  
Will you be coming back soon? I'm not supposed to write you, so I can't write much. Please come back soon! I miss you.  
- Ginny  
This caught Harry's eye. 1. It was Ginny! 2. Why wasn't she allowed to write him?  
Harry couldn't stand being away any longer. He wasn't coming to stay. But know one but her would see him.

That night at 12:00 A.M:  
Harry apparated to Ginny's room.  
Ginny wasn't asleep. She was looking out the window. Unable to sleep. She turned around at the noise of him apparating. She saw him and new it was him right away, his raven black hair, and his glasses. She had no lights on, she could only see him because of the moon, which was shining brightly through her window. Harry looked at her. His eyes glistened. In as second she was on him. Without Harry able to do anything, she kissed him. She wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss by opening her mouth. He hadn't planned for this to happen, but he sure was glad it did. He hugged her and deepened the kiss even more. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he did her waist. They stood like that for a while, then Ginny put her hands up under Harry's shirt to his chest. She then deepened the kiss even more, trying to make it as passionate as possible. They finally reluctantly, broke apart, there foreheads touching.  
Harry: I thought you were with Dean.  
Ginny: Do you think I want to be?  
She asked, kissing him again.  
They broke apart, each time there foreheads still together.  
Ginny: I love you Harry Potter.  
Harry: I love you Ginny Weasley.  
Ginny kissed Harry again. They broke apart.  
Harry: Thank you Ginny.  
Ginny kissed Harry again.  
Ginny: You're welcome.  
Harry kissed her. Ginny kissed back pushing them onto the bed, and wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke apart and looked into each others eyes.  
Ginny: Why'd you come back?  
Harry: I missed you. But I don't think I'm staying.  
Ginny: What? Why?  
Harry: Well, we can't date. That would kill me being around you. I'll always love you Ginny. But we can't be together.  
Ginny: Ron said if things didn't work out with me and Dean after a month, I could break up with him.  
Harry: But even then, Ron won't let us date.  
Ginny put her head on Harry's chest, a tear fell down her face.  
Ginny: I can't be away from you Harry. I just can't do it.  
Harry: Neither can I. You are the love of my life. But Ron, he won't allow it.  
Ginny looked up into Harry's eyes.  
Harry: I have to go Gin.  
He kissed her lips softly, then apparated back to the hotel.

Next morning at 5:00 A.M:  
Harry couldn't sleep since he saw Ginny 5 hours ago. He just couldn't. He decided he'd write Ron.

Ron,  
Meet me at my hotel today at 5:30 P.M. I'm in Arizona at a hotel called The Sleep Inn. See you then.  
- Harry

Harry sent it.  
5:30 P.M:  
Ron knocked on Harry's hotel room door. Ron hugged Harry.  
Ron: WHY DID YOU LEAVE?  
He asked relieved to see him.  
Harry: I had to get away.  
Ron: why?  
Ron sat down in a little wooden chair while Harry sat on his bed.  
Harry: Ginny.  
Ron: Harry! I told you, no! You can't be with her! Besides, she's dating Dean.  
Harry: Why can't I be with her?  
Ron: YOU HURT HER!  
Harry: DO YOU THINK I WANTED TO HURT HER? IT KILLED ME THAT I HURT HER! I ONLY DID IT TO KEEP HER SAFE AND FOR SOME REASON YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THAT!  
Ron: SHE'S MY SISTER!  
Harry: SO? WHY DOES IT MATTER THAT SHE'S YOUR SISTER? IM IN LOVE WITH YOUR SISTER!  
Ron froze. He's in love with her? Ron thought to himself.  
Ron: well, she's dating Dean anyway.  
Harry: WELL WHAT IF SHE DOESN'T LIKE DEAN?  
Ron: WELL... YOU STILL HURT HER, AND SHE'S STILL MY SISTER!  
Harry: WHAT IF I WAS HERMIONE'S BROTHER AND WOULDN'T ALLOW YOU TWO TO DATE? HUH?  
Ron thought about it.  
Ron: THAT'S SOMETHING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT! WE ARN'T TALKING ABOUT HERMIONE AND I, WE ARE TALKING ABOUT YOU AND GINNY! AND YOU CAN'T DATE HER!  
Harry: I CAN'T JUST FORGET ABOUT GINNY! SHE IS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AND I CAN NEVER STOP THINKING ABOUT HER! AND THE FACT THAT WE ARE BEST FRIENDS AND YOU DON'T TRUST ME WITH HER KILLS ME! I THOUGHT YOU TRUSTED ME MORE RON! GINNY IS THE BEST THING THAT'S EVER HAPPENED TO ME AND ONE OF THE ONLY GOOD THINGS IN MY LIFE! I CAN'T STAND BEING AWAY FROM HER AND YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT JUST BECAUSE SHE IS YOUR SISTER I CAN'T DATE HER! I LOVE HER RON!  
Ron: I'M JUST TRYING TO PROTECT HER!  
Harry: PROTECT HER FROM ME?  
Ron: I DON'T WANT HER TO GET HURT!  
Harry: AND I WON'T HURT HER! I WOULDN'T DREAM OF HURTING HER!  
Ron: WELL YOU'VE ALREADY DONE IT ONCE BEFORE!  
Harry: AWESOME! MY BEST MATE WON'T TRUST ME, I CANT BE WITH THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, I HAVE NO FAMILY I CAN TRUST ANYMORE DO I?  
Ron: STOP IT HARRY! JUST STOP! YOU CAN NOT BE WITH HER! END OF DISCUSSION!  
Ron stood up and apparated to the burrow. Harry stood up and yelled. He hit the wall with his hand and collapsed onto his bed.

Ginny walked to Ron's room. She saw an opened letter on his bed. She read it.  
Ginny: Arizona... I've never been there...  
She walked back to her room and laid on her bed, when Ron came bursting through her door.  
Ron: WHY MUST YOU TWO BE SO HARD ON ME? YOU TWO ARN'T ALLOWED TO DATE, SO DON'T TRY ANY TRICKS! I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH HE MAY LOVE YOU! YOU TWO WILL NEVER BE TOGETHER!  
Ron needed to get his anger out, but he immediately regretted it by the look on Ginny's face. Her eyes puffed up and there was a tear running down her cheek.  
Ron: Ginny, I-  
Ginny apparated to Harry's hotel. Harry was in the bedroom, and when he heard someone apparate into his room, he immediately thought it was Ron. He walked into the living room.  
Harry: WHY ARE YOU BA-  
Harry looked at Ginny, confused.  
Harry: Ginny?  
Ginny collapsed onto Harry, crying.  
Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny.  
Harry: Ginny, why are you crying?  
Ginny: Ron.  
She said through muffled sobs.  
Harry understood immediately. He let Ginny hug him until she stopped crying.  
Ginny looked up at Harry.  
Ginny: thanks Harry.  
Harry: Anytime.  
He said, smiling.  
Ginny: Can I come visit you here more often? Sometimes I really need to get away.  
Harry: Please. It gets so boring over here.  
Ginny smiled.  
Ginny: So this is where you've been staying?  
Harry: Yep. And the boss and owner of this place just so happens to be a wizard, and he is letting me stay or free!  
Ginny: Really?  
Harry: Yep.  
Ginny: That's awesome!  
Harry: Yah, hey, I was looking into this new movie in the theatre I was going to go watch today, if you aren't doing anything, would you like to join? It's a muggle movie.  
Ginny: Yah! Sure! What's it called?  
Harry: Remember When.  
Ginny: Sure!  
Harry: It starts soon, so we should go now.  
Ginny: Okay.  
Harry sideapparated them to the theatre and bought them two tickets. They then watched the movie. The entire time Ginny's eyes were wide with amusement.  
Ginny: This is so cool!  
She whispered during the movie.  
Harry smiled and took her hand. Ginny smiled back.

After the movie:  
Ginny: That was amazing!  
Harry: I'm glad you enjoyed it.  
Ginny looked at Harry's watch. 7:35 P.M  
Ginny: Is that the time? I'm sorry Harry, but I have to go.  
Harry: That's okay. Stop by anytime, ok?  
Ginny: ok.  
Smiled Ginny, she kissed his cheek, then apparated to her room. Ron walked in.  
Ron: There you are, hey, I'm sorry for being mean earlier, but you need to hurry, you have a date with Dean.  
Ginny sighed.  
Ginny: Ugh! Is that tonight?  
Ron: yah.  
Ginny walked over to her calendar.  
Ginny: YES!  
Ron: what?  
Ginny: It's been a month!  
Ron: So.  
Ginny: So, you said I could break up with him after a month.  
Ron: what? I don't remember that!  
Ginny: Well, you did Ron.  
Dean knocked on the door.  
Ginny: He's here.  
Ginny went downstairs and answered the door.  
Ginny: Hey Dean.  
Dean: Hey. So, you ready for the pick nick?  
Ginny: I guess so.  
Dean had noticed Ginny wasn't very interested in him, so he got a plan.  
Dean rolled out a blanket in Ginny's backyard and they sat out and looked up at the stars.  
Dean gave Ginny a drink.  
Dean: Here you go.  
Ginny: Thanks.  
Ginny took a drink and she immediately turned to Dean.  
Dean had taken his shirt off while Ginny took a sip.  
Ginny: Dean, woah, when did you get a six pack?  
Dean: I've had it.  
Ginny touched his chest. And looked up at Dean, then, she kissed him.

Ron jumped backwards. He had been watching them out the window. Something wasn't right.

1 week later:

Ginny apparated to Harry's hotel room.  
Harry: Hey Gin.  
Ginny: Hi Harry!  
Harry: You seem in a good mood.  
Ginny: Oh, just got back from a date with Dean.  
Harry froze.  
Harry: I thought you didn't like Dean.  
Ginny: He's changed. Harry, I think I'm in love with him!  
She squealed.  
Harry: What?  
Ginny: I've got to go Harry, bye!  
Ginny apparated to the burrow.  
Harry almost fainted.  
Harry: Ginny... no.  
Tears trickled down Harry's face. Harry got out a piece of paper and pen.

Hermione,

Come now.  
- Harry

Harry sent the letter, and within an hour, Hermione received it, and immediately came.  
Hermione: Harry? What's wrong?  
Harry sat on his bed, in tears, head in hands. He looked up at her. His eyes were read and his cheeks were pink from the tears.  
Harry: I don't care if you are Ron's girlfriend or not, I don't care who's side your on. Ginny says she's in love with Dean.  
Hermione: WHAT?  
Harry: What do I do?  
Hermione: I've actually been trying to convince Ron to let you two to be allowed to date. But he's tough to crack. How do you know she loves him?  
Harry: She figured out how to get here by seeing the note I sent Ron, which is probably how you figured out were I was. She came and told me she thought she loved him.  
Harry put his head in his hands again. Hermione had never seen him this broken down before.  
Hermione: I, I don't know.  
She said sitting down by him.  
Hermione: Harry, if she truly did love you. She wouldn't have easily fallen for Dean.  
Harry: What are you saying! That she never truly loved me?  
Hermione: No, I'm not. Think about it Harry.  
Harry: What is there to think about?  
Hermione: Ginny has hated going out with Dean, so far every date has been a disaster.  
Harry lifted his head.  
Harry: So?  
Hermione: Harry, I think she's under a love potion.  
Harry: Are you certain?  
Hermione: Not completely, but it's extremely likely. But even if she is, I won't be able to have Ginny come over here because of Ron. And I know you don't want to go to the burrow. I heard you and Ron got into a pretty bad fight.  
Harry: I was trying to convince him to let me date Ginny.  
He said wiping away the tears from his cheeks.  
Hermione stood up.  
Hermione: How about I get Ginny, and you meet us at the three broomsticks at 7:30?  
Harry: Sure.  
Hermione nodded.  
Harry: By the way, it's good to see you.  
Harry: You, too.  
Harry smiled a small smile. And then Hermione disapparated to the Burrow. She ran to Ginny's room.  
Hermione: Ginny?  
Ron walked into Ginny's room.  
Ron: She's out at the three broomsticks.  
Hermione: Oh, good.  
Ron: With Dean.  
Hermione: WHAT? NO!  
Hermione covered her mouth with her hand.  
Ron: What?  
Hermione: Ummm... Nothing.  
Ron: What?  
Hermione sighed.  
Hermione: Ron, I love you, but the thing with Harry and Ginny, you need to get over.  
Ron: she's with Dean, it doesn't matter anymore.  
Hermione: She's under a love potion you idiot!  
Ron: What?  
Hermione: She thinks she loves Dean and now Harry's in pieces at the hotel! I'm sorry, but they need to be together. You think you should keep them apart because Harry will hurt her, but all your doing is not only hurting Ginny, but Harry as well.  
Ron: I-  
Ron fell silent.  
Ron: I... I guess you're right.  
Ron looked to the floor. Hermione hugged him and kissed his cheek.  
Hermione: Thank you! Now we have to go. Now!  
Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and they apparated to the three broomsticks.  
They found Harry in a corner.  
Hermione: Where's Ginny?  
Harry: over there with Dean.  
He pointed his hand to a table. His hand was extremely shaky. Dean and Ginny were sitting together holding hands.  
Hermione walked over to them.  
Hermione: Ginny? Can u talk to you for a second?  
Ginny: I guess.  
Ginny stood up and Hermione walked over to Harry and Ron, who were standing there awkwardly.  
Hermione: Harry, so you have the potion?  
Ginny: Potion? I'm not taking a potion.  
Hermione: It's just an energy booster, believe me, it makes you feel great.  
Ginny: Fine.  
Harry pulled out the potion.  
Harry: Slughorn gave me this in 6th year after Ron was under that-  
Ron hit Harry's stomach and whispered to him.  
Ron: Ginny!  
Harry: Right. Here Ginny.  
He handed it to Ginny, Ginny took it, unscrewed the lid, and gulped it down.  
Ginny's eyes widened.  
Ginny: What? Where am I?  
Hermione: The three broomsticks.  
Ginny: I, why... What just happened?  
Ron: You were under an extremely powerful love potion.  
Ginny: Dean?  
Ron: Yep. And, Harry?  
Ron turned to Harry.  
Ron: I'm really sorry about what I said. And, I've thought about it. And, I will allow you two to date.  
Harry: SERIOUSLY?  
Ron nodded.  
Harry turned to Ginny.  
Ginny took Harry's hand and smiled. Harry, relieved, smiled back.  
Ginny: Really quickly, I have to do something. I'll be right back.  
She kissed Harry's cheek and walked over to Dean.  
Dean: Hey baby what took you so-  
Ginny slapped him across the face.  
Dean grabbed his face in pain.  
Dean: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?  
Ginny: FOR PUTTING ME UNDER A LOVE POTION YOU IDIOT!  
Dean: But-  
Ginny: IM DONE! I NEVER LIKED YOU AND WAS FORCED TO DATE YOU! THE ONLY REASON I DATED YOU IN SIXTH YEAR WAS TO MAKE SOMEONE JELOUS! IM BREAKING UP WITH YOU!  
Dean just sat .  
Ginny turned around and walked back to the three of them, smiling.  
Ginny: Done.  
She smiled.  
Harry: You dated him to make me jealous?  
Harry smirked.  
Ginny: Shut up.  
Harry: Well, it worked.  
Ginny laughed. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny all apparated to the burrow.  
Harry and Ginny ran to Ginny's room.  
Ginny hugged Harry and looked up at him. She leaned in and kissed him. Harry kissed back and put his hands on her waist. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.  
Molly: Dinner's ready!  
Molly called from downstairs.  
Ginny and Harry broke apart.  
Ginny: Don't let Mum know we are dating.  
Harry: What? Why?  
Ginny: She doesn't like me dating.  
Harry: But, you've dated people before.  
Ginny: Without her knowing. Well, she did know about Dean. But she didn't like him much.  
Molly: Harry! Ginny! Hurry up!  
Ginny and Harry walked downstairs.  
Everybody had already sat down and started eating.  
Ron: This is amazing mum!  
Molly: Thank you.  
Arthur: This is truly fantastic Molly.  
Molly: Thank you dear.  
Ron finished eating and waited for Hermione, then they both headed upstairs.  
Harry nudged Ginny.  
Harry: You done?  
Ginny smiled.  
Ginny: Yep.  
They both walked upstairs to Ginny's room.  
Harry: It's getting let, are you ready for bed?  
Ginny: Yah.  
Harry: Goodnight.  
Harry kissed her cheek.  
Ginny: Arn't you staying?  
Harry: I'll come in once everybody is asleep.  
Ginny: Ok, I'll miss you.  
Harry smiled.  
Harry: Me, too.  
Harry turned and left.

12:56 A.M  
Ginny was in bed dreaming.  
Ginny: Harry? Where are you?  
Harry: Over here, why?  
Ginny: oh, well, are you ready to go?  
Harry: go where?  
Ginny: On our date of course.  
Harry: Why would I ever date you? I'm out on a date with Cho.  
Harry walked away.  
Ginny started crying.  
Harry: Ginny?  
Ginny opened woke up. Her face was wet with tears.  
Harry: Are you okay?  
Ginny: What? oh, yah.

Molly: Arthur? Do you here Ginny?  
Arthur: Yah, she woke me up.  
Molly: She probably just had a nightmare. Go back to bed, I'll go check on her.  
Arthur: Ok.  
Molly walked downstairs to Ginny's room. The door was creaked open and her bed lamp was on and, Harry was in there? He must have heard her, too and gone to se if she was okay.  
Harry: Ginny, really, what's the matter.  
Ginny: It was a dream. You didn't like me, and you asked why you would ever date me.  
Harry: Well, I know why I'd date you. Your the most beautiful girl I've ever met, your always nice, amazing at quittidge, you have an amazing personality, and so much more Gin.  
Ginny smiled.  
Ginny: Thanks Harry.  
Harry kissed her cheek and then her. Molly put her hand over her mouth.  
Ginny: I love you.  
Harry: I love you, too.  
Ginny kissed Harry.  
Harry: Ginny, do you think your mum and dad will, you know, approve of me?  
Ginny: I hope so, your the only man I've ever truly been in love with.  
Harry: Same here.  
Ginny kissed Harry again.  
Harry: So did Hermione and Ron have the same plan as us?  
Ginny: What do you mean?  
Harry: We passed each other in the hallway. I was wearing the invisibility cloak in case your parents, but I pulled on her hair to show that I was there. She just turned around and smirked, and then continued walking.  
Ginny: She left while I was still asleep then.  
Molly thought. Hermione left to go see Ron? Are they dating, too? She walked over to Ron's room and peaked in. She saw Ron and Hermione snogging. How could I be so blind? She thought to herself. She walked silently back upstairs.  
Arthur: Is Ginny okay?  
Molly: More than okay.  
Arthur: What do you mean?  
Molly: Harry came to her room before I did, and apparently, they've been dating.  
Arthur: Well, I approve of Harry. He's a good boy.  
Molly: Then Harry started talking about how he passed Hermione in the Hallway. So, I looked into Ron's room to see why she went to Ron's room, and they were snogging!  
Arthur: Our kids are grown up Molly. I also approve of Hermione.  
Molly: I approve of them both, just, why didn't they tell me?


End file.
